


Jeff X Eyeless Jack

by TheWeirDoisHeRe



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, BoyxBoy, M/M, Oneshot, Rape, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 06:33:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14929037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWeirDoisHeRe/pseuds/TheWeirDoisHeRe
Summary: Jeff had killed his family and runned away. Eyeless Jack found him he chooses not to kill him. What will happen?





	Jeff X Eyeless Jack

Here in wattpad link:https://www.wattpad.com/549641023-creepypasta-yaoi-time-dun-dun-dun-smut-owo-jeff-x

(It starts in the night that Jeff killed his parents   
Jeff: I didn't even agree to be here  
Shut up lets start)

Jeff's Pov

It was midnight (I don't care what time it was)nothing was heard expect the laughs. I was laughing maniacally in front of my older brother Liu . He was cold the blood was leaking from his face and almost all his body had blood I had a curved smile too in his lips his dead body laying on the bloody sheets from the window the light of the moon shines in Liu's face. Other spots was dark from shadows . Then I snapped to reality hot tears start falling from my face the bloody knife i was holding fall from my hand. I wish I didn't burn my eyelids so I could close them

~FLASH BACK~

I was behind to my mommy she didn't saw me but the next thing was the most horrible that drives me crazy Mom:Honey bring the gun...(i don't remember exactly what she is saying lol) "Mommy you lied to me" I yelled to her the next I didn't realize what I was doing I lost it when my parent's limp dead body was lying in there bed blood everywhere. Then i went to Liu's room

~END FLASHBACK~

'What I have done?!'I thought to myself the only sound that was sounding in the was my sobbing and the cold air outside the starry night it was raining too. Then hear the police coming someone much hears the screams and calls the police. I walk to the window before I jump I take a look at Liu's dead body my thoughts broke from footsteps I jump and run in the rain. Still, my tears falling I pull my hood over my head I don't know how much I was running but I was running for hours.

Ej's Pov

I lay my back behind the tree i was eating my lasts victims kidney I put my mask on and pull my hood over my head. Then I see a boy running I followed him, of course, my next victim hehehehe. Later when he stopped running I hide behind a tree he sitted down hugging his knees then I saw his face. WHAT THE?! He has a white skin, burned eyelids and a cut smile hmmmm interested I may not kill him yet he seems kinda cute don't judge me I have my prefers but he had something on him I didn't realize in first place he had over him fresh blood what the fuck a cute boy in blood doing out that hour I wonder. He was crying I might have a little fun with him hehe. I was about to sneak out but he stands up his legs shaking he moves I followed later he stopped I couldn't wait anymore I showed myself I step on something and make a crack sound 'fuck' he quickly turns to me he looked scared 'Awww poor boy'

Jeff's Pov

I quickly turn around and saw a boy I can tell he was older than me cause he was much taller than me 'oh god who is the' he smelled like blood. He was wearing black pants,gray hoodie and blue mask with black eyes something black was leaking from his eyes "W who are you?!"shit i sounded scared "Me? Oh, how shame of me I show up to you and I already didn't say my name I'm Eyeless Jack" He said 'eyeless? What the' "Eyeless?"he took his mask off and showed a gray face ,sharp teeth and black eyes he was smirking at me i froze and i gulp. He then step closer 'oh no'I back up i was about to run but suddenly he grab my hand"Where are you going cutie?"i tried to talk "W why you ask?"he chuckled then grab my both wrists ,he pushed me hard then pinning me to a tree "OW"that hurts i tried to get i away but i fail 'Im gonna die' I closed my eyes tight waiting for my death but nothing happen i was about to open them but i feel something warm

EJ's Pov

WARNING SMUT(I warned you :3)

Awww he so scared that he closed his eyes. Before he does anything quick kiss him rough "MMMMHHHGYGH" he tried to speak into kiss I push my long tongue in his mouth and played with his tongue.As while i was kissing him i pulled his hoodie over his chest and played with one hand his one nipple. With that, I earn his first moan ever his moans are cute. I break the kiss only to pull of his hoodie and start making bite marks" Aaaha s stop" when he was full of bite marks I lick the blood off ,i sucked from his neck to his chest earn another moan from him i want more from him. I take his pants along with his boxer off. He tried to kick me but he fails of course I pulled my pants off with my boxers. I pushed him in the tree and pushed on him hard

Jeff's Pov

All was so fast he pushed on me I screamed of pain"S stop PLZ! It h hurts"but he just ignore me it hurts like hell. I started crying hard of the terrible pain. His thrusts was hard. He grabbed my hips. I wrapped my arms around his neck I can't take it anymore that pain I was screaming in pain I wonder if someone ever hears my screams or they just don't care to check. I bite my bottom lip of the pain then i cummed he pull out now my torture was done but i was wrong he turn me around and pushed me on ground he thrusted on me as he was thrushing the rain got worst it become more cold outside later i was moaning of pain and pleasure i kind like it now i dont know why but i liked it now i dont feel paint anymore he start biting my neck from back every thrust was harder when i got again close to my climax i cummed then he cummed on me i screamed the next think i remember is me passing out cause of loss blood and everything go black

Ej's Pov

I slowly pulled out as i cummed on him. I put my pants back on I was about to leave then notice he has passed out. I couldn't just leave him here for some reason like I have something for him........that is(EJ THAT IS CALLED LOVE LOVE Ej: yeah yeah thank you no problem bro :3)I think its called love? Seriously I just meet him and i don't know his name anyway Im putted on him his clothes and pick him up bride style. While i was walking i looked at him he looks so cute when he sleeps so i kisses his forehead while i was walking home

(Its my first lemon)


End file.
